Earth/Jurian War
by Tank Cop
Summary: The Earth is a ruined world after the war with the Jurains, but out of the ashes a Resistance has emarged that are willing to risk it all to make the Earth a free world again no matter the cost. cast from Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, A-Ko, and mor


This tale is one I have wanted to do for a long time.  
  
It involves many of your favorite Anime characters from series like Sailor Moon, Ramna ½, Devil Hunter Yohko, Project A-Ok, Tenchi Muyo, and Guyver.  
  
It is a major undertaking doing a series of this size. But I hope that all my hard work pays off.  
  
by Tank Cop  
  
Now lets begin the story of.....  
  
The Earth/Jurain War: Part 1 - The Resistance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue - It was the Earth year 2000, the year the Jurains came to Earth. Not to make friends with the Earth but to concur it.  
  
The Jurains attacked with highly advanced weapons. They took over most of the Earth before the humans had a chance to retaliate.  
  
But with the help of Earth's hero's the Jurain's were pushed back.  
  
The war went on for four years. Many on both sides suffered greatly. Many of Earth's hero's died in the war.  
  
After four years of endless fighting the Jurains used there trump card. They bombarded the planet Earth from space, using there ship's massive beam cannons to level the Earth and killed 75 % of the people on Earth. After 3 days of attack from space the planet Earth surrendered.  
  
Those hero's of Earth that were not killed during the war or attack from space were either executed, arrested, or given the chance to become a member of the Jurain Empire. While others hid or disappeared, these ones are still wanted by the Jurains as potential threats.  
  
Also wanted are many former members of the Galaxy Police, the Galaxy Police was disbanded and made into the Jurain Royal Guard. Some have refused and are also wanted on treason.  
  
The year is now 2006, 2 years after the war ended. The Earth is now a ruined world. Where the Jurains are upper class citizens and the humans struggle to survive. But there is still hope for the Earth, a resistance has emerged with the combined force's of the few remaining hero's of Earth, the Galaxy Police, and others willing to give there lives for freedom. This resistance is the last hope the Earth has for freedom.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
*Tokyo, Japan - January 4th, 2006*  
  
It is a cold day in what is left of Japan. Where once beautiful buildings stood now stand crumbling masses of rubble, where the many homeless on Earth now take refuge. The weather was about 49f, it was very cold and chilly. A very harsh weather to add to a already hard life.  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry." A young boy with no names says as he removes a dirty blanket and gets out of a filthy bed in one of the few remaining buildings that are still intact after the war. The boy goes over to a frig with no power and opens it to find rats jumping out of it as one of the dirty rats bit the boy on the arm. "AAHH Danmit! I'm bleeding." He was for sure bleeding very serverly. The boy then rips off some of his raged clothing to stop the bleeding. He leaves his make shift home and goes through the dead ruins of the city, and eventually arrives at a more lively section of Japan. It was an all human town called Free City.  
  
The boy enters Free City and see many kinds of people from all walks of life and buildings that seemed almost undamaged by the attack from space. It was like a place out of time, some buildings where about 5 to 6 stores tall, some had nice art work on them while others had graffiti and some had writing on them that got the boy's attention.  
  
It was a sentence of words written in red spray paint. The message went like this. *Fear not the evil that has decimated the land for we will not lie down and die, we will rise again and take back what is ours for we are the Resistance!* For a time he just stared at the message, trying to keep that thought in his mind for as long as he could.  
  
He then made his way through the town and the many markets that filled Free City. Free City is mainly an open market place, rather then an actually city. The few buildings that are in Free City requires that all now dwelling there must pay in Jurai money, the only current form of payment allowed. So it was for mostly those who where in charge of big sections of Japan, or what is left of it, and for those calibrators that helped the Jurai's during the war that lived there.  
  
As the boy goes past the many open shops and sales men, he heads for the local free clinic.  
  
He can tell by the shape and design of the clinic that it was once a Dojo, before the war. As the boy enters the room he sees a line of many other people also waiting for treatment, hurt woman, sick children, and men with there arms or legs blown off mostly likely by Jurian soldiers looking for a little fun. The line was full of all kinds of pain and suffering, you can see nurse's so very few in number doing there best to heal those in great pain. There was blood all on the floor, yelling and cries were the only thing that was covering the sound of babies screaming out in pain.  
  
After about two hours of waiting in line, the boy finally got the chance to get treated. "Next patient please." A female voice said from behind a sheet covering the entrance to the office. The boy walks in and can see signs of fresh blood on the floor, some on the walls, the on table as well. "What you problem?" The purple haired girl asked. "Ummm .its my arm miss, I was bitten by a large rat." The boys uncovers his makeshift band aid and show's it to the girl. "Oh that no good, let Shampoo fix, please sit on table. I see if we have any penicillin left." The boy gave the girl a once over look.  
  
He was very impressed by how she was able to stay so clam in a stressful place like this. He could see she was wearing a long grown that a nurse would wear.  
  
He made queries to know more about her. "What's your name miss?" The boy asks. "My name Shampoo Saotome. What you name?" Shampoo asks bring some fresh bandages and fresh water to the boy. The boy gives a confused look. "I don't have a name?" Shampoo looks at him with doubt. "What you mean you have no name? All have name." Shampoo says, as she sits down next to the boy. "Well I don't have one, I can't even remember who I was or what my life was like. I have been this was since the start of the war. In fact the first think I can remember is getting hit on the head by something then blanking out. Then hearing the sounds of yells and cries and finding blood on my face and hands was is the first thing I can remember."  
  
Shampoo take hold of the boy's arm. "Well it sad tale, but hear all time here." She rubs some alcohol on his arm, it stings him a little. "I sorry if hurt, but no more medication left to help." Shampoo said.  
  
Just as shampoo finished bandaging up the boys arm the back door to the clinic flies open and a young man with black hair comes bursting in holding a number of bags filled with goods. Shampoo recognizes him at first sight. "RANMA!!!!!" Shampoo yells and she runs over to him and hugs him as tight as she could. "OWW Shampoo my arm!" Shampoo looks at Ranma's arm. His right arm was bleeding severely, it seemed to been hit by a blast from one of the Jurain's weapons. "Oh my God. Need to tend to wound now." Shampoo takes Ranma's hand and leads him to one of the operating tables. Ranma stops her. "No Shampoo we don't have time. The Jurain soldiers will be here soon we have to get this medicine and supplies hidden before they arrive."  
  
After hearing that all the people that could, left the free clinic as fast as they could, while all the nurses took the bags and ran out of the clinic and to a different location, but the boy with no name still waited on the table and was fully interested in what was going on.  
  
Shampoo then tries to make Ranma lie down. "Ranma please you need rest now." Shampoo said looking very worried. "I will be fine dear. Where is Akane? Is she ok? Is our child safe?" Ranma said with even more concern in his voice. "Yes Akane is safe with the others." Shampoo says relieving her dear Ranma of any fear he had. "Now lie down." Shampoo says as she helped the tired and moaning Ranma on to the table.  
  
The boy then walks over to Shampoo and offers to help her. "Can I be of any assistance?" He asks. Shampoo looks at the boy surprised that he was still even there, but happy to have someone help out. "Yes please get some rapping's and some fresh water, and hurry!"  
  
As the boy rushes into another part to the clinic, a loud nose is heard, like a tornado ripping threw the air, it was a Jurain heavy armed transport ship with a full unite of 20 Jurain soldiers. As the ship lands on the ground the troops storm into the clinic.  
  
The soldiers admittedly point there guns at all the sick people and at Shampoo and the injured Ranma. Every one remains as still as they can, until they hear a voice for out side calling to the soldiers. "Stand down men. There's no need to kill anyone, yet."  
  
Shampoo and Ranma both recognized the voice at once. A other person walked in, but to the surprised of many injured that where watching the commander of the troops was a human and not a Jurain.  
  
He had long black hair, had a evil grin to him, and was wearing a black suit with red trims on the sleeves, collar, and sholders. He had a Jurain insignia badge on and he no longer wears his glasses.  
  
"Where is he? Where is the thief Ranma?" All are silent. Then one of the soldiers says. "He's over here sir." The man walks over to the scared Shampoo and the injured Ranma. Shampoo holds Ranma's hand tight. "What you want Moose? Ranma no steel anything." Shampoo says to her former friend. "Oh yes he did my lovely Shampoo. We have over a dozen bits of video of him steeling Jurain goods, medicine, weapons, and other needed equipment. Now make it easy on yourself Ranma and come with us to the ship, nice and slow or I can't promise you will make it out of here alive."  
  
Moose then grabs Shampoo by the hand and jerks her away. She then hits Moose in the face with one good hard hit! *POW* Moose falls to the floor, and the Jurain solder next to Shampoo yanks her hair back and puts his gun to her neck! Seeing this Ranma then leaps on the soldiers back and wrestles him to the ground, freeing Shampoo from his hold on her. Two more soldiers then join in and are able to restrain Ranma long enough for them to use a stun blast on there guns to rendering him unnocuous. Shampoo yells out. "Ranma no. Oh please Moose leave Ranma be, leave him alone." Moose then walks over the Shampoo, who was already being held again by the soldier. Moose wipes a small line of blood from his mouth. "I see you still have your old fire Shampoo, to bad you wasted it on the losing side." With that remake he slaps Shampoo hard acroused the face. "AAAARRHH!" Shampoo yelled out.  
  
The boy with no name was watching the enter event take place from the other side of the door between the rooms and couldn't take it any more. He ran out with a surgeon knife in hand and jumped at Moose and made a slash cut on his face acroused his left check. "AAAARHHH DAMN YOU!" Moose said covering the bleeding wound. Then a soldier hits the boy from behind with the butt of his gun, making him fall to the floor in pain. "You will pay for this cut boy!" Moose says and he kicks the boy relentlessly.  
  
He then makes a hand sign to the soldiers. Shampoo recognizes the sign. "No don't do it, these people are defenseless. They have done nothing!" But her cries go unheard as the soldiers start to execute all the sick and wounded in the clinic. All the soldiers take time to shot each person in the head killing them without even a care for there lives. As the soldiers keep on killing all the innocent people, Moose counties to kick the boy until he start to spit out blood. "This is just a warning boy, next we met I will kill you!" With that and the soldiers having killed off every one but Ranma, Shampoo, and the boy. Then they leave with there mission completed.  
  
Moose, on his way out says one more things to Shampoo. "It could have been different if you had just married me and not him." Then Moose with his hand covering the still bleeding cut walks out of the clinic as the soldiers carry the unnocence Ranma to the transport ship and then lift off and fly away, leaving Shampoo in tears and the boy in pain and anger.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Paris, France - January 6th, 2006*  
  
It was raining in the capital of what was once Paris, France. The thunder storm that just rolled in did nothing to stop the convey of troops and equipment that was headed to a Jurain military base.  
  
Paris, France had become like most of the world did after the war, ruined and dead. The homeless here where no different then those in Japan, sick and without hope. The convoy passes under what was once Paris's most prized gem, the Eiffel Tower, or what was left of it. It was just a mass of metal beams and iron plates, just the first level was still intact.  
  
As the convoy counties its journey they encounter, a few homeless humans begging for a hand out. The Jurain's respond to there pleas with only with weapons fire! They massacred those people like helpless animals. To a Jurain human's are worth even less then an animal.  
  
Soon the convoy makes its way under the remains of the Eiffel Tower and had just got the enter convoy of 3 land based transport vehicles carrying weapons and supplies, under it when all of a sudden there was a large explosion. *KABOOM* Four bombs went off on all four ends of the Eiffel Towers upper level, collapsing all four end, destroying what was left of the Tower, and trapping the Jurain's inside a circle of twisted metal. "What is going on?" The soldier in charge said. Just then a woman jumps out from the other side of the rubble and stares at the soldiers with cold hatred, her sword in hand. The only part of her once proud uniform is the single symbol that is now sown onto a worn out shirt.  
  
All the soldiers get there guns and aim them at her. "Who are you?" The soldier in charge says. She look at all of them with hatred in her eyes. "Who am I? I am Yohko Mono. I am the right hand of vengeance and the boot that is going to kick your sorry ass all the way back to Hell! I am death incarnated and the last living thing all of you will ever see again. God sent me!"  
  
Then Yohko screams out in mad rage and runs at the soldiers with the speed of a cheetah. In a flash Yohko cut right through 4 soldiers like tissue paper. As there dead body's fall, 5 more soldiers shot there guns at Yohko. She is able to jump out of the way and then leaps towards the soldiers cutting there arms off. As Yohko counties to go at the soldiers like a wild animal out for blood, one of the soldiers use a communicator to call for back up. "Come in central command, we have a hostile attacking us in sector A5. Were being killed out here. Please we need assistance, we need.AAAAARRRRHHHH!!!!" Yohko kills the transmission by killing the soldier with her sword through his back. It took Yohko just two more minutes to kill all 30 soldiers. Yohko was covered with rain water, sweat, and the blood of the soldiers. "That one was for Earth." Yohko said. She then counties on her mission.  
  
She walks over to the transport vehicles and places a high explosive under each one. She then takes a moment to stare at all the dead soldiers and watch as there blood mixed in with the water on the ground and literally becomes a blood bath.  
  
Then she walks away from the area, then suddenly a small Jurain ship approaches. As the ship lands a small device in Yohko's ear starts to talk to her. "Yohko this is Ami, your mission is over do not engage in any further conflict." Yohko just stares at the soldiers as they disembark from the ship and surround her. Again Ami tries to talk Yohko out of this. "Yohko damn it, this is a direct order, leave the area and detonate the bombs now!" Yohko then take out the hearing aid sized radio and crushes it in her hand, then drops the pieces on the ground.  
  
"So who wants to be the first to die or should I just take you all at once?" Yohko say as she readies her sword. Then a voice is heard under the thundering storm. "I will deal with her alone, you men stand down." A male Jurain voice says. With that all the soldiers moved back to the ship as a Jurain commander steps out of the ship.  
  
Yohko stands ready. "Are you sure you can do this alone? If I where you I would call those soldiers back." Yohko remarked. "Well I'm not you am I? My name is Takis, commander Takis, and you my dear girl will be dead in just a few minutes!" Takis said. Yohko was angered by that remake. "Oh and by the way girl, you are not fighting any normal Jurain, oh no. Your fighting something that you have no way of beating." Takis then starts to tense up his body and then to Yohko's shock and surprise, bio-mechanical armor shots out from the back of his neck and starts to attach itself onto Takis. "Its him!" Yohko said in total shock.  
  
It took just seconds for all the parts to attach themselves. Then Yohko knew she was way over her head when she released she was standing right in front of one of the Jurain's most deadliest weapons, the Guyver.  
  
Yohko takes a few steps back. "What's wrong girl you don't seem so hot anymore? Do you still think I need my soldier's help?" Takis laughed. Yohko fills with rage and anger. "I'm not scared of you, you bastard!" Yohko runs and leaps at the Guyver and brings her sword down. Then Guyver unsheathes his arm blades and is able to stop Yohko's mighty attack. Then begins a heated battle with Yohko giving it all she had, and the Guyver barely warming up.  
  
After a few minutes Yohko is nearly out of breath. Guyver takes this chance to go in for the kill. "Now your mine!" Takis says as he runs towards Yohko and delivers a server and deep cut on her stomach. Yohko's face goes pale and she kneels in pain on the ground gasping for breath and clutching her badly bleeding wound. "Oh look what I did, I cut you." Takis laughed.  
  
He then walks over to Yohko and takes her by the neck and holds her in the air. "Have you nothing to say?" He asks. "Just *coff* this!" Yohko said as she show's him the detonator, then pushes it causing the transport vehicles to explode all around them. The blast was so great that it caused the Jurain ship to explode killing the soldiers in it.  
  
Both Yohko and the Guyver where throw in different directions, Yohko was able to escape under the cover of the fire and smoke. The Guyver emerged just moments after Yohko had made her escape, total unscathed. "I will find you girl and the next time we meet one of us will be dead." Takis said as he walks thought the fire and towards a Jurain military base near by.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Near Jupiter in Space Sector 473 - January 8th, 2006*  
  
The captain of the Jurian warship was looking out his view port at the large red spot that Jupiter was well know for. Although he found very little interest in the view. He took a drink of his wine and from time to time took notice of his subordinates and what they where doing.  
  
"I hate this damn system." The captain said taking another sip of his wine.  
  
A moment later one his second in command come over to him. "Sir we just got a distress call from a cargo runner. They say there engines have failed and there adrift." The captain thinks for a moment. "How far are they from us?" The commander looks at his counsel and then looks back to the captain. "Just 10 minutes away sir, the cargo runner is drifting in the meteor belt in Space Sector 239." The was a bit hesitant for a moment. "Haven't there been reports of ships lost in that sector over the past year?" The commander nods. "Yes sir, over 15 in the last year, but high command thinks its nothing more then a collision with stray meteors." He said with reassurance.  
  
The captain would normally say it is a waist of his time to help a small cargo runner. Yet he thought it would be better then guarding a useless gas giant. He takes one more sip of his wine before giving his order. "Set course for Space Sector 239." The ship then goes into hyper speed and disappears from sight.  
  
Just moment later they arrived in Space Sector 239. "Where's the cargo runner?" The captain said. "Inside the meteor field sir." The commander says getting a look on its location. "Take us in." The captain says. The Jurains navigate the warship between the very unpredictable and dangerous meteors.  
  
As the Jurain warship goes deeper and deeper into the field the gets harder and harder to navigate threw.  
  
Finally the cargo runner comes into view. "There is it sir." The commander says. The cargo runner was in very bad shape. The ship was barely recognizable. The outer hull had numerous breaches from what looked like high energy beam weapons. The captain didn't like how this looked. "What happened here? Are there any life signs?" The captain asked?  
  
The crew scans the cargo runner. "Nothing..no life at all, in fact there is not any bodies in the ship ether!" The captain gets off his set and walks to a computer console. Looking over one of his officers shoulders he tries to find a answer to a very important question? "If there's no one there then where is the signal coming from? Triangulate the signal. NOW!" The captain yells.  
  
The crew works to find the sores of the distress call. "Sir we found the signal its..Oh shit its.." Just as the officer was about to finish the ship was suddenly hit.  
  
The ship was rocked by the blast and tried to get a location on the where the attacks were coming from. "Someone get a lock on the ship and fire!" the captain ordered.  
  
One of the officers was about to finally after 5 more hits find and identify the attacking ship. The captain looked at the ship on screen and knew instantly he was in great danger. "Its the Ryo-Ohki! Ryoko is here!"  
  
The captain starts to orders the crew to start firing, until his one of his officers stops him. "We can't fire in the asteroid field captain. If we fire our beam cannons in here the shock wave will cause the asteroids come dangerously close to the ship, they might even collide with us. Our only option is to get out of the field and fight when we are clear of the field."  
  
The captain took the officers advice and left the field as fast as it could.  
  
While the Jurain ship made its escape Ryo-Ohki keep hitting it and made sure to stay with it.  
  
The captain's ship was falling apart. Counsels exploded, gravity and lift support in some sections was going off-line. Yet the ship still moved through the field.  
  
The Jurain ship had just made it out of the field when Ryo-Ohki fired at the ships engines causing the ship to drift in space.  
  
This did little to stop the captains determined wish to take out Ryo-Ohki and the wanted space pirate Ryoko. "All weapons lock on the Ryo-Ohki and prepare to fire." The captain was smiling, knowing that killing the most wanted criminal in the Jurain Empire would get him promoted to a admiral with out question.  
  
The captain looked at the screen to see Ryo-Ohki coming right at them. The captain simply smiled. "All guns...FIRE!"  
  
The beam cannons on the warship fired at there target. Ryo-Ohki was just by a split second was able to move out of the way.  
  
Inside Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko sent a coded message. "Do it now."  
  
Suddenly a group of 10 ships from the former Galaxy Police come out of hyper space. They all begin firing there ships weapons at the warship.  
  
The captain was taken by surprise as his ship was overwhelmed and his beam cannons where destroyed by the attacking ships. "Can we call for help?" The captain asked the few officers that have not already been killed by flying shrapnel or being to close to a exploding console.  
  
The captain sat in his chair as the ship was being attacked from all directions. As the captain was deep in thought, one of the Galaxy Police ships was hailing the warship. "The captain opened the channel and put it on the main screen.  
  
A woman's face appeared on the screen. She had a determined, battle hardened look. She wore a tight black flight suit, on the left side of her chest the once proud symbol Galaxy Police. "This is captain Kyione. I order you and your crew to surrender your ship and prepare to be boarded."  
  
The captain looks around his nearly badly damaged command center. Looking for the smallest chance at finding a way to strike back. He could find none. "We...surrender." The captain said as he laid back in his chair, defeated.  
  
A few of the Galaxy Police ships and the Ryo-Ohki had docked and boarded the Jurain warship.  
  
The captain was now a broken man. His ship nearly destroyed. Half his crew dead. Now his ship was being taken over my a space pirate and a band of traitors. The captain was so into his thoughts that he was not even aware that there was some one in front of him until she spoke to him. "Get up you worthless Jurain piece of shit!" The captain looked up the see a face he was afraid to look upon.  
  
Ryoko had changed much since in the last few years. The contestant attacks, the extremely large bounty on her head, and being the most wanted criminal in the Jurain Empire is not a easy thing to live with. It has coasted her much. Family, friends, even her eye.  
  
The captain looks upon the mad woman dressed in a warriors outfit. With a eye patch covering her right eye. A large and painful looking scare that starts from upper side of her head above her eye, that goes down to just a inch from her mouth. It takes up nearly half her face.  
  
She grabs the captain and takes him to a air lock with the rest of the crew. "What will you do with use?" The captain demanded to know. Just as Kyione's ship docks.  
  
Kyione walk over to the captain with her weapon in hand. "You will all be prisoners of the Resistance. You will be given very curtsy given to prisoners of war." She told all the members of the Jurain crew. Ryoko though had other plans.  
  
"I will take them out on the Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko said to Kyione. "That will be fine take them out." Ryoko takes them to the 3rd air lock on the port side of the ship. She had them all move into the air lock and as they all went it and closed the air lock door behind them, to there shock there was no ship on the other side of that air lock, nothing but empty space.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, we were promised fair rights and curtsies as prisoners war. I demand to know what you intend to do." Ryoko moved to a console and mad a very wicked smile. "In war there is curtsy only death and pain and I intend to space all of you murdering bastards." Just as Ryoko finished she closed the air lock and open it to space. The crew and captain where pulled into the airless vacuum of space. Where they all died.  
  
Kyione runs over to he air lock where she heard of air lock had been opened with no ship on the other side. To see Ryoko looking out into space to see the now dead bodies of the rest of the Jurain crew. She then look at Ryoko with a look of shock! "Was that really necessary?" Ryoko glares at Kyione as if she was insulted. "You know it was. You understand what's at stake. If the Humans lose, then the Galaxy will lose. You will not win this war by being weak or showing any kindness to these murders."  
  
Ryoko walks to the launch bay. "You know what we have to do now. We must do it quickly." Ryoko says as she enters Ryo-Ohki, leaves the warship and disappears into hyper space.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Moscow, Russia - January 10th, 2006*  
  
It was a bitter cold night in Moscow. The snow leave was up to 4 inches and the temperature was about 5f. There was frozen ice all over the sides of the Jurain industrial plant. The Jurain soldiers guarding the plant had moved inside to escape the dangerous conditions. "I don't see the point in staying out there. No damned human could survive out there long and even if they did this plant is impenetrable." The Jurain soldier said with total confidence.  
  
The soldier was correct about the weather being to much for humans to stand. In fact almost all of Moscow is total devoid of any humans. The one's that do stay have found ways to survive in the weather and the constant harassment and attacks by the Jurains. They find these weak humans to be no threat to them.  
  
There plant was very well guarded as well as equip with the most advanced equipment the Jurains had. The outer sector of the plant was cover with pressure mines, the only part with out mines was the road leading into to plant. The fence surrounding the base was made of the strongest metal in the galaxy. The fence was over 10 feet high and had over 7,000 volts surging threw it. There where four watch towers on each end of the plant. The plant always had a guard on watch at the entrance twenty four hours. The plant was also filled with a great number of video cameras and inferred cameras. The plant was the Jurains main source of weapons, transport vehicles and vital space ship components in this sector of space. So the Jurain soldier had nothing to fear from the normal humans, but there are some humans that are far above normal, one that are not afraid to face the dangerous weather and the Jurain security system.  
  
"Echo Team, are you ready on your end?" A-Ko said on her radio. "This is Echo leader, were all ready over here Omega Team." One of the Resistance members said. "That's the last of them. All 4 teams are in place. Now remember Alpha Team we need you to keep the Jurains districted out side the plant and get there main forces out of the there and as far away as you can for as long as you can. Now Delta Team we need you to take out the 4 towers with your rocket launchers, as the Jurains are distracted Echo Team and Omega Team will storm the front gate and head into the plant and blow it to hell. We have just one chance to pull this off there can be no mistakes. Are we all go?" A-Ko said over her radio.  
  
"This is Alpha leader. Alpha is go." Alpha leader said. "This is Delta leader. Delta is go." Delta leader said. "This is Echo leader, Echo is go." Echo leader said. "Omega is go to. So it begins. God be with us all." A-Ko then takes a scarf with very beep red blood stains on it and ties it on to her forehead. "Lets do it, all teams go!"  
  
As soon as the order is given a group of 20 people in white fur covered coats fire there guns at the plant. The soldiers in side hear the gun fire. "What the hell, weapons fire! Sound the alarm, get the troops moving!" The soldier in charge said. The soldier pushes and button and the alarm sounds. Before the guards at the gate could get ready, a missile was heading right towards them! A few where able to jump out of the way while the others where killed my the blast.  
  
As the soldiers where getting off the ground they where killed by gun fire from the humans approaching. "Fire , and keep firing until you can't fire no more!" A-Ko yelled over her radio as the Alpha Team runs into the forest with the Jurain troops close behind them firing there weapons into the woods killing many of the team as the rest make a run for there lives.  
  
With half the troops guarding the plant gone now what the time for A-Ko and the rest of the teams to make there move. A-Ko, along with Echo and Omega Team storm the plant firing there riffles and other stolen Jurain weapons at the Jurain Troops inside the plant. They get close to the gate, but then the gate was shut by a Jurain soldier and the teams were locked out. A-Ko was not going to let a gate stop her. While the Echo and Omega Team took point A-Ko grab holds of the gate and using her super human strength pulls as hard as she can and rips the huge gate off and throws it at the Jurain troops on the other side and crushes 6 of the troops to death.  
  
The two teams then make a made run into the plant killing as many troops as they could, may of the team members took a few casualties too. The Jurain troops then got there 4 guard towers computer defense weapons on it. That would have killed the teams if not for Delta Team. They saw the 4 towers being activated then took out there 4 missile launcher and fired. In a huge explosion the 4 towers were destroyed.  
  
That was when A-Ko know she had her chance to act. She headed to the main part of the plant where the items where made. She and the reaming members of the team still alive set there bomb and headed out.  
  
When they got out there found a very big surprise waiting for them. A Human woman with long and very black hair wearing a Jurain commander uniform, she was standing next to two Jurain battle tanks with 3 energy cannons on left and right side and on the front. "I see you have been busy A-Ko. I got something's here that belong to you?" Rei the nods to her troops that are with her and the troops, at gun point, bring the members of Delta Team and the members of Alpha Team that where still alive. A-Ko was enraged. "Let them go Rei!" Rei gave her I evil smile. "I have a better idea..MARS FIRE INGNITE!" Rei uses her power that had been increased a higher level then ever before and burns the two team to ash in seconds before the other two teams eyes! "I like my idea of death to all those that apose the Jurain Empire better." She says with a evil laugh!  
  
As the two team look on is shock at the melted snow and mixed ashes of there now dead comrades, A-Ko was in a rage runs at one of the Jurain battle tanks grabs the front of the tank and lifts it into the air and throws it at the other tank they both explode on impact. "Everyone run get out of here!" A-Ko yells. As the teams make a run for it Rei takes pot shots at the team members as they leave using her fire powers to burn more team members to ash as they ran for there lives. A-Ko run at Rei and stops her attack by breaking both her arms! "OOWWWW GOD DAMN YOU!" Rei yells. Then A-Ko picks her up and throws her a mile away into the snow. The team then runs far away just as the plant explodes in a huge BOOM! There was nothing left but little chunks of metal on the snowy ground. A-Ko and her remaining team of just 15 people out of 50 and ran into the forest and out of site. While a hour later a Jurain transport air ship picks up commander Rei and takes her to a near by Jurain Medical Facility, where her arms can be fixed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Jurai, the Home World of the Jurain Empire - January 17th, 2006*  
  
In the Royal halls of the Royal family Jurai. Aeka, Queen of the Jurain Empire look over the reports of the attacks on military bases and factory's on Earth. "How can the mighty Jurain Emperor be unable to stop this small group of rebel's on this waste hole of a planet?" She then walk over to her throne and site on it. To her side as always was her protector Nagi. "My Queen why should this small planet even bother you? We concurred it years ago." Aeka looks at her with cold hatred. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY ORDERS!" She then slaps Nagi crossed the face. Nagi makes no action against Aeka. "I am sorry my Queen."  
  
Aeka sits there on her thrown again and thinks over her next move. She look at the reports. From the attack on her troops in France to the most recent attack that took place two days ago on the food ship drop off point in the former USA lead my what reports calls a woman that was able to control and fire lighting from her hands. "Sound like my old Scout member Jupiter?" Rei said as she and the rest of the Commanders from he Earth deviation arrive and bow down before there Queen. Queen Aeka rises and walk over to them. "Rei I gave you want you wanted. More power and the ability to command. Ryoga and Moose, I had your curses cured and then gave you command many of my best troops. Takis, most loyal solider of all. You I gave the most greatest weapon in the galaxy. But will all this you are all still unable to crush a small group of super beings and a few worthless Humans?"  
  
None of them spoke up for a moment. Then Ryoga spoke. "My Queen these worthless Humans are more resosful then you think. They have done quite a lot in just a week to nearly cripple our positions on the Earth." The Queen got off her thrown, then used her power to hold Ryoga in hid air and shock him! "AAAHHHHH!" Ryoga screams as his body is attacked with electricity. "I don't want to hear your damned excuses! I demand results or I will see you all died along with those Resistance members." She then stops her attack on Ryoga and lets him fall to the ground. Rei laughs at Ryoga's pain as Moose stands and address Queen Aeka. "Your highness we do have good news to report. A member of the Resistance, Ranma Saotome has been captured and is being held at the Mars Prison colony." Aeka look over at Moose who still bearing the scar on his face from the surgeons knife. "Very good I will have Washu sent to the Mars Prison Colony at once. She will know just how to get the info out of him, and after she can use him as one of her guinea pigs! Hehehehe! That is all for now you may leave. Return to Earth and deal with this Resistance anyway can. Do whatever is necessary to crush them!" Queen Aeka commands and the group leaves. As they leave Aeka walk over to the holographic image of the Earth. "I will avenge you my sister. If I have to destroy this entire planet to do it. Your death will be avenged." She says holding the images of the Earth in her hand.  
  
As the group walks back to there transport ship emotions run high. "I hope she wasn't to hard on you Ryoga?" Rei giggles. "Shut up you bitch!" Ryoga says giving her a evil glare. As they keep walking Ryoga says a few things about Moose's scar. "Why didn't you get that think healed yet Moose?" Moose growls a little. "None of your damn business!" "I heard that a filthy and poor Human did that to you?" Takis laughs. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Moose grabs Takis and pins him to the wall. "LET ME YOU HUMAN TRASH!" Takis yells at him ready to activate his Bio Armor. Until Rei shots a beam of fire separating the two. "As much as I would love to see you both kill each other. We have a job to do. Lets get going before we anger the Queen more." Moose and Takis nod in agreement and they all walk to there larger war ship and head back to Earth.  
  
On the ship Rei had something she wanted to tell the others. So took them to a private room in the ship. "I didn't want to tell this on the Royal planet, to many listening devices. But I have heard rumors of a spy in our ranks?" "Are you sure?" Ryoga asked with a very questioning look. "I am sure. Those Resistance members knew just when, where, and how hard to hit or supple bases and factory's." Rei said. "Do you have any idea who it could be Rei?" Moose asked. "Not yet but I swear I will find out who the traitor is." Rei said giving hard looks at Takis, Moose, and Ryoga. "I will find out." They all just sit there and stare at each other in silence as the ship continues towards Earth.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Tokyo, Japan - January 24th, 2006*  
  
Its night in Tokyo as the boy with no name wondering into a abandoned shrine. For some reason the night before he had a dream of this place that was no more then 5 miles from the ruined building he lived in. The dream was that a shadow figure told him to come to this run down shrine and find his past. So he came the to building and as in his dream, hidden under a floor tile lied a Jurain mini holographic viewer. She places it on the ground and somehow turns it on as if he knew how to all along, yet he never handled any Jurain devices in his life.  
  
He device activated and a old man in Jurain uniform appeared. "Hello Tenchi. I know you don't understand any of this and you have no knowledge of your name, me, or your past. I am sorry but it was necessary to protect you. I will do my best to explain things. Your name is Tenchi, last name is not really important for you to know. I am your grand father Yosho. Your mother and father died at the begging of the war between the Humans and the Jurains and sadly if you are seeing this message, it means I am dead as well. I will continue. I will get to the question of why your memories was erased and why you felt the need to come here. I was the once that erased your memories Tenchi. I felt that if you had no memories the Jurains would see you as no threat to them so I put a small computer chip in the back of your neck attached to your spine that whipped the memories from you completely and I am sorry to say they can't be brought back, the affects are final. You will never get your old memories back. The chip also had a program that when you reached the right age to bring you here to let you know the truth. The truth is Tenchi that you are half Jurain. Your mother was a Jurain and your father was a human. Me and your mother came to Earth many years to leave the madness of the Emperor. We didn't know they would ever come here. They killed your mother and your father. I hid you and then implanted the chip and then hid you. I hope life has not been to hard for you my grand son. I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I had to do. I need to go now. Good luck Tenchi. Do what you have to do to avenge your parents death. Good bye." The image of Yosho then faded and finally disappeared.  
  
For a while the boy, now known as Tenchi had so much to take in at once. He's half Jurain, his family is all gone. His memories will never be brought back to him his past forever a mystery.  
  
He then got up and knew what he had to do to avenge his fallen parents.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
*Tokyo, Japan (Free City) - January 25th, 2006*  
  
It was just after 7pm as Shampoo was leaving the clinic and heading to very quickly from one building to another until she reached a local restraint. She quickly entered. As she did Tenchi was keeping a eye on her movement and also entered the building behind her. Shampoo walked past all the people eating there meals in the place that smelled of cooked meat and beer. Shampoo walk tot he back room and Tenchi flows her. As Tenchi enters the back room Shampoo grabs his neck and slams him against the wall and takes out a knife from her belt and puts it against his neck. "You have 10 seconds until shampoo kill you!" Shampoo tells him. "I am not here to hurt you. I want to join." Tenchi says gasping for air. "Join what?" Shampoo says. "Join the Resistance if you are a member of it? Look I know the Jurain's took your husband and he did it to save your daughter. My parents died to save me too. I know that now. I just want to do what I can to avenge them. Please let me go!" Tenchi says as Shampoo lets him go. "Shampoo believe you. Come with me."  
  
Tenchi follows Shampoo to a hidden elevator in the back of the restraint and they both took a ride down it until they where 30 feet under the restraint. As the door of the elevator opened Tenchi was in amazed at what he saw. There must have been over 500 people, maybe more in the huge underground facility. They were fighting each other in fight training being shown once by the well know Sailor Scout Jupiter, now only going by her name Mako. Others were being shown how to fire guns and others shown how to set bombs and use other weapons. While there was much going on in the far end of the facility as Yohko was fighting and beating up anyone that would dare to fight her.  
  
Yohko was eating up 5 men and was about to kill the open of them until A-Ko stopped her just as Yohko's fist was about to hit the mans blood covered face. "DAMN IT YOHKO, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND STOP IT!" A-Ko yelled at her and Yohko responded with a high kick to A-Ko's head and they started to fight. They both gave it there best and it got quite heated until A-Ko his Yohko good in the stomach on the same place Takis, as Guyver cut her. "Your still not fully healed yet. I suggest you rest my friend." She then held out her hand that Yohko hit away. "I don't need your damn help, friend. I can fight no matter what shape I am in." Then Shampoo and Tenchi walked in. "Hi Shampoo. Who's the new guy?" A-Ko asked. "He's here to sign up, and I am here to see my be with my daughter Akane." Shampoo said. "Well Yohko can take him to Ami and I will go with you to see Akane. She is such a cute baby." A-Ko said with a smile. So Shampoo and A-Ko went to see Akane as Tenchi went with Yohko to see Ami.  
  
As Yohko took Tenchi down the long corridor into another room he noticed that her bandage on her stomach was bleeding threw it and threw her shirt. "Hey are you ok your bleeding pretty bad?" Tenchi asked a bit concurred. "Its none of your damned business boy. I feel fine." Yohko said in a cold voice. "But you need medical aid we can see this Ami later. We need to get you some help." Then Yohko grabs the boy by the neck and lifts him up in the air. "NOW YOU LISSEN TO ME BOY. IF YOU WANT TO BE A MEMBER OF THE RESISTENCE YOU BETTER BE WILLING TO DIE HER CAUSE YOU WILL DIE HERE MAKE NO MISTAKE OF THAT, AND MY HEALTH IS NOT YOURS NOR IS IT ANYONE ELSE DAMN BUSINESS!" she throws him onto the floor and continues to walk down the corridor. Tenchi gets up and follows her saying nothing.  
  
They finally reach the end of the corridor and Yohko types in a code and the door opens to show the former Sailor Scout, Sailor Mercury, now known only by her name Ami along with a few other humans that Tenchi assumed where helping her from a new plan against the Jurains? She was talking to two images on a computer screen. "Yes thanks for the Info Agent X. We ill begin perorations for the next operation as soon as possible. The Resistance tanks you for all the info you have given us Agent X. If you have anymore please contact us when its safe to do so. Ami out." She then turns off the fuzzy image of a person as they two enter. Ami looks over at Yohko and the new guy. "Who is this guy Yohko?" Tenchi speaks up. "My name is Tenchi I am half Jurain and I wish to join the Resistance and avenge the of my family."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
